


Three Hours Before Christmas

by Just_All_Random



Series: Holidays Are Overrated [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, im junhao trash, merry (late) christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Junhui wants to confess to Minghao on the midnight before Christmas. The mistletoe has something else in mind.





	Three Hours Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't been posting for little while but it's the holidays, gotta spend time with the family. I should be getting back to updating THIRSTEEN HOES soon BUT I am also working on other works too, so look forward to those later on.
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
Minghao remembered the first day he and Junhui got together. It was snowing softly outside, a day sort of like today. They and their friends all stayed in the same log cabin they were in right now for the Christmas holidays, one isolated in the snowy, wooded mountains of South Korea by a beautiful, frozen over lake. Seungcheol's father owned the property to this picture-perfect landscape. It always warmed Minghao's heart to look around and feel like a child again, despite the freezing air.

Days before their trip to the cabin, however, Junhui planned to ask Minghao out on Christmas Midnight at the cabin after brewing up feelings over the years. He told the others and they agreed not to bother them and stay away at the time he asked Minghao out.

 **.  
** .  
.

**Two Days Before Christmas...**

"Guys, please don't do anything obvious, tonight is very special to me," Junhui pleaded, checking the door again to see if Minghao ever walked into the room. "I'm.. Really, _really_ , serious about this..." All of them looked at their oldest Chinese friend.

"Jun," Jisoo spoke up, going up from his beanbag to the carpet Junhui was sitting on. "We'll be serious for you. No tricks, no games." He said with a hinting edge to his voice, side-eyeing his boyfriend, Jeonghan, who just smiled innocently.

"We all know how long you've pined over that boy," Wonwoo chuckled, watching Junhui's face tinge with the slightest bit of red and bury his face into the pillow he was holding. "It's about time you actually do something."

"What're you guys talking about?" Minghao walked in with a bag of chips, that Seungkwan eagerly took, and other snacks. "Does Junnie here have someone he likes?" He says, teasingly, sitting right next to the said boy when Jisoo retreats back to his spot by Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He leaned into the other Chinese boy's space, teasing smile already asking for trouble. "C'mon, Junnie, who do ya like?"

It didn't take Junhui long to know he was blushing because _Minghao was in his space looking so adorable and cute with his purple tinted silver hair and he wants to just kiss his lips and—_

"C'mon Minghao, let the guy live." Jeonghan teased, his smile everything but innocent. Junhui looked back Minghao, and he noticed the flash of hurt in the other's eyes, feeling absolutely terrible even if Minghao is able to keep a fake smile.

"You tell everyone but your best friend??" Minghao pouted cutely, and as much Junhui thought it was adorable, he knew how hurt Minghao was; Minghao was always touchy about trust and all that, and Junhui gets that, but he isn't ready.

"He was just telling us about the time when you two got pissed drunk on Christmas Eve and kissed last year." Jeonghan snorted.

"What?!"

"Shut up, Han. That never happened, stop making things up."

"Ugh, you guys are no fun."

Both Minghao and Junhui were both beet red, both forgetting about the topic of who Junhui liked.

 **.  
** .  
.

**Christmas Eve...**

In an hour, everyone should be coming back into the house for dinner, and at midnight, which is in three hours, they'll open presents. Speaking of presents, Junhui checked inside the stuffed closet for the present he got for Minghao; the present was covered with a silk sheet, hidden behind jackets and shoes — it blended in at least, in Junhui's opinion. Everyone is only allowed to bring one present for each person otherwise they would have too much stuff under the tree and it would just be a mess and a little unfair, but Junhui asked if it was okay to the others and they all agreed with his second present for Minghao since it was the confession.

"Junhui!" Minghao walked into the house covered in snow, and Junhui was quick to push the boy back out before he got snow on the floor.

"First of all, don't get snow into the house," he said, brushing off snow on Minghao's shoulder. "And, please use your honorifics, you're so disrespectful." Junhui crossed his arms with a small upturn of the lips, looking at the other with so much fondness in his eyes that he himself didn't know he had. Minghao let out a soft laugh.

"What? Do you want me to call you gege now?"

Junhui tried very hard not to totally blush and freak out right there. Minghao calling Junhui gege was something forbidden since the former never liked such affectionate names. Maybe if they had met each other when they were a lot younger Junhui would've heard it a lot more, but sadly they didn't.

"U-uh.. Sure, why not?" Junhui said, nervously biting his lip.

"Well," Minghao started in mandarin, obtaining a mischievous smirk. " _Gege_ , is it time to eat yet? I'm so hungry." He asked, giving him the puppy face, as if asking for everything in the world. Junhui tried even harder to not freak out right there too, but amazingly he remained calm and kept his cool composure for the sake of not looking dumb. He let out a sigh that sounded just a little too fond.

"Well, _didi_ ," Junhui responded in mandarin as well, leaning against the frame of the back door, arms still crossed and fond smile still present. "Maybe you should check that out with Mingyu — help him if he needs it, we sorta abandoned him half way."

"Hey!" Junhui looked behind him and Minghao looked towards the same direction. Jisoo was smirking at them from the couch he was on in the living room.

"Yes, hyung?"

Jisoo nudged at something before his smirk became bigger. Junhui and Minghao followed his nudge, and there it was in all its glory. A mistletoe, hanging merrily. The two Chinese males looked at each other, already blushing furiously.

"Guys! Mistletoe!" Jisoo shouted out. Jeonghan popped out from the couch with his phone already filming them. Seungcheol and Mingyu stuck their heads out from the kitchen before going back to also retrieve their phones. Wonwoo also decided to make his appearance as was already walking to the cabin. Junhui looked around at everyone.

"You gotta be kidding m—" Before Junhui could finish mumbling his death, he was pulled down by the collar and was clashing lips with Minghao, the one he pined over for what felt like centuries. After another second, they pulled away.

"What did I just walk into..?" Wonwoo quietly said to himself, yet he couldn't help laughing at Junhui's reaction. Junhui was redder than the mistletoe berries that were hanging above him and Minghao. At that moment, he lost all of that composure and was mentally freaking out since he was physically frozen. Minghao on the other hand, was breathing heavily, though he was also as red as the mistletoe berries.

"Junhui..." Minghao took both of Junhui's hands with his wet mittens (Junhui decided to ignore them for the sake of the moment they were having). "I..." Junhui let go of Minghao's hands to hold the latter's head up, cupping his cold, red cheeks. If you were to ask Junhui what he was doing, he would say he had no idea because he really didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what he was doing next.

Cupping Minghao's chin, he connected their lips into a softer kiss. After a moment of realization, Minghao finally kissed back. There was a loud squeal behind Junhui, but the latter only smirked, resting his free hand on Minghao's hip.

"I have waited for this in a long while.." Junhui whispered, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Be quiet and enjoy it." Minghao bit, but there was no venom to his words.

 **.  
** .  
.

**Midnight...**

Minghao sat curled into Junhui's side on the couch in front of the fireplace, smiling warmly to himself. Junhui kept leaving kisses on the crown of Minghao's head, a protective arm wrapped around the boy's waist. He pulled the boy into his lap, receiving a small, but joyful, yelp from the boy. He hugged him tight as if not wanting to let go, nuzzling the crook of Minghao's neck. The latter giggled, pecking the crown of Junhui's head as well.

"You know.." Junhui began, pursing his lips.

"What?" The older only stared back at Minghao before shaking his head.

"Actually, nevermind. I'll tell you later." Minghao pouted.

"C'mon, you can't do that to me~~"

"Hey guys! It's midnight! Let's open presents!" Seungcheol's loud voice boomed throughout the cabin. Everyone came as soon as they heard it, eager to open presents already.

"We're coming!" Junhui shouted from the couch. He tried to stand up but Minghao was preventing him from doing that. With a soft chuckle, he said, "Minghao, let's go. I promise I'll tell you over at the tree." Minghao stared at him, pout still cutely stuck on his face. He finally let out a stubborn sigh, face softening. Before getting off of Junhui's lap, he pecked the other's lips, scurrying off to where everyone was.

Junhui got off the couch, looking around before walking to the closet with the second present. The confession present, in Junhui's opinion, was now pointless since Minghao and Junhui just became a couple a mere three hours ago, but Junhui still wanted to give it to the boy to see a reaction.

"Junnie! We're gonna open presents without you!" Minghao yelled, voice teasing. Junhui picked up the present and walked to the tree where everyone was.

"Hey, that's breaking the rules~" Chan jokingly whined with a knowing smile

"Be quiet and let the man give the present." Jihoon shushed, smirking.

Everyone watched their Chinese friends. Minghao was looking up at the older, smiling in anticipation. Junhui knew he was blushing; they're already dating but, again, that only started three hours ago, it's a little hard to get used to, especially if everyone in the room is looking at them. This was why he wanted everyone to leave them alone when he gave the present, but since things didn't exactly go as planned, they're sticking to a different plan which meant they would just stick around.

"Yes, ge?" Minghao asked in mandarin. Junhui sat down in front of Minghao, handing the present, pretending that everyone wasn't there with them.

"It was supposed to be my confession present to you, but I still want you to open it." There was a small groan amongst the others when Junhui responded in mandarin as well, followed by a slap and a hiss. Minghao looked at the present and back up at Junhui before ripping the wrapping paper. It was a scrapbook of pictures over their years together. Junhui was the sentimental type: he took a lot of pictures of everything to remember the good times. Minghao suggested he does scrapbooking while they were packing their things a week before the cabin vacation after the older took a candid picture of the other packing. And that's how he got this idea.

Minghao looked through the pages of the book, laughing at a few of them. "I can't believe you kept all of these.."

"Wow, hyung," Chan gawked, looking over Minghao's shoulder. "You took a _lot_ of pictures..." Minghao turned to the very end of the book, discovering the mandarin written on the cardboard of the scrapbook. "What does it say, hyung?" Chan asked. Minghao started to mumble the mandarin to himself.

" _Minghao, my best friend whom I have treasured greatly over the years, I have made this scrapbook because you suggested I should try it. It was actually really fun to make this ^^_  
Anyways, there is another reason why I am giving you this "second present"... And it's cheesy.  
Over the years, I have developed fond feelings for your venomous tongue and your bashfulness. These fond feelings have built up for so long over the seven years we've known each other, and I finally feel that I am ready to tell you all of it. I don't want to see you with anyone else anymore, I don't want to fake a smile for you. I want you to be mine and be by my side as more than just a best friend.  
Xu Minghao, my best friend whom I have loved over the years, will you be my boyfriend?"

Minghao finally finished reading Junhui's post-confession. Despite them already being together, it still made him emotional. Speaking of which, he knew he was tearing up. He felt that this confession, compared to the impromptu one under the mistletoe, was right — this is a real confession.

"Minghao—"

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, idiot," Minghao chuckled softly, wiping away his tears with his sleeves. Junhui cupped both of Minghao's cheeks and dived in for the kiss.

_Click._

**.  
** .  
.

**Christmas Midnight...**

"Junnie, look," Minghao nudged Junhui, who was dozing off.

"What is it?" Junhui asked, voice low and tired, shifting Minghao on his lap so he could rest his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's already been a year.." Minghao sighed fondly. They looked at the candid picture Jeonghan took of when Junhui kissed Minghao. It's still kinda embarrassing that all their friends had to witness that but things got out of hand that day. Either way, Junhui and Minghao were together and that's all that mattered.

"Get some sleep, babe. We're gonna have to clean this mess before New Years." Junhui said, looking around at the ripped up wrapping paper, random styrofoam plates sitting around, beer bottles, red party cups, and their knocked-out friends sprawled and scattered around the dimly lit living room, the fireplace being the only source of light.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> All honesty, this fic didn't exactly go as I had planned but I'm not gonna change it. I tried really hard to get this out on Christmas Day but clearly that wasn't happening lol. I procrastinate too much.
> 
> My fics have no intent to make anyone look bad or make seventeen look bad. These are all pure FICTION and should not be taken seriously.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and look forward to future fics I create in the future.
> 
> Have a noice day :)
> 
> [edit]  
> At the part where Minghao mumbles the confession to himself, everything is supposed to be in italics, but even after trying to fix it several times, it kept reverting to the way it is as posted. It bugs me but I just gotta deal with it. :/


End file.
